


𝘾𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙇𝙞𝙥𝙨

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: please excuse my errors. Thank you✨
Relationships: Justin De Dios & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Kentin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	𝘾𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙇𝙞𝙥𝙨

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse my errors. Thank you✨

Ken’s 

“Wooohhh! Last day ng pagiging estudyante!!! Yes!!” Josh scream his lungs out

We all decided to celebrate our post graduation celeb sa province namin ng mga childhood friends ko. We were all out drinking on the beach that finally we are all done with fucking school works!

“Ang sarap uminom ng walang iniisip na school works tangina!” I screamed 

We sat around the bonfire taking in the warmth away from the chilling sea breeze. The flames danced in the salty wind, skewing our faces in shadows and warm light in the dark of the night. 

Josh decided to break the silence.

"Sino gustong maglaro??" He took a large gulp from his bottle and stood with his other hand in his pocket.

"Sus, wag kami, alam namin mga laro mo" replied Stell. He recalled all the dirty party games he would get them to join.

“Baliw hindi! Iba to! Tara na! Ang weakshit nyo naman. Ken, pablo, sasali kayo diba?”

I sipped my beer and asked, "Anong game ba? Siguraduhin mong hindi kababuyan yan” The guys chuckled.

"A game of chicken!" We all rolled our eyes and groaned. 

“Chicken? As in ken? chi-ken? ” Stell asked while laughing

“Corny mo stell. Ba’t ba kita nagustuhan. Last mo na yan” Pablo said while smirking at stell 

“Chicken, like duwag, takot. Ganun”

"What is it then?" Pablo questioned. He downed his third beer.

“Alam nyo naman yung bahay sa may loob ng lumang sementeryo diba?” asked Josh

"Oh no, no no no, ayoko nyan, hoy josh bahala ka dyan! May maligno dun! Multo! Aswang!" Stell exclaimed. 

When we were kids everyone knew about the old house at the farthest corner of the cemetery. Madalas pa nga ipanakot samin to ng mga lola namin nung mga bata pa kami pag hindi kami natutulog ng tanghali, hindi ko alam kung anong meron pero wala pang nagtangkang pumunta dun, sabi nila if you go in there, hindi kana makakalabas ng buhay and no one had even been buried in that cemetery for decades already.

"Chicken!!" The three of us called out in unison. We chuckled and Stell crossed his arms at us.

"We are all doing this!" Pablo chimed.

"So, paano? Anong gagawin?" I asked.

“Kung sino ang pinakamalapit na makapunta sa lumang bahay na yun, syempre mananalo” Josh smiled

"Anong mapapanalunan?" Stell asked.

Josh thought for a minute and looked around, sipping his beer thoughtfully. 

"’Maglalapag ako ng 3k," he shrugged.

"Shit, I'll bet on it," Pablo added two thousand to the one in Josh's hand. 

Stell and I looked at each other quizzically. I figured what the hell and added three thousand as well from my wallet. 

Stell sighed in surrender and put two thousand bill from his pocket.

"Woah!! 10k! Hahaha" Josh and Pablo sang together. 

"Tara na!" Stell and I kicked out the fire and tried to pick up as many of our discarded bottles as we could before we all headed off towards the car.

We arrived at the front of the cemetery shortly and Josh parked just outside. 

“Hoyy sandale lang! Parang hindi ko talaga kaya, kayong tatlo na lang please baka mamatay ako dyan. Hintayin ko na lang kayo dito” Stell pleaded. 

The three of us opened our mouths to speak, but he cut us off. "Hayup kayo alam ko na kung anong sasabihin nyo! Oo! chicken na kung chicken! Wala akong paki! Basta bumalik kayo rito ng buo!”

“Okay. Sumunod kana lang kung hindi mo na kayang mag-isa. Parang may something pa naman akong nakita kanina” Pablo said

“Hayup ka! Oo na sasama na ko!” Stell whined

“Yown!! Mas nakakatakot kaya mag-isa dito kesa sumama ka samin” Josh 

“Let’s go?” 

We got out of the car back into the chilling night air. We were farther away from the ocean, but somehow it felt even colder here at the graveyard. 

A shiver brushed through all four of us. We exchanged looks and walked toward our doom. The deeper we went, the more unkempt, old, and dusty everything appeared, from the greenery to the headstones. 

We came to a point where we stopped walking. The atmosphere felt so tense.

“Tangina ano yun? May narinig ako” Stell said, he almost jumped to his feet

“Shhh.. Tumahimik ka stell” Pablo whispered

Josh turned around to see Pablo, Stell and I looked terrified. He pulled the wad of cash from his pocket and tucked it into a big rock.

“Okay mga dre, game na?” Pablo, Stell and I gulped and nodded. 

"Alright, uh, let's go then," Josh said. 

We all faced the distant old house. It looked like it would start breathing like a sleeping bear. None of us moved. We stood there for what felt like an hour before Pablo took the first steps. His movement encouraged Josh and I to take our first steps too.

“Ch-Chicken! Ayoko hindi na ko susunod” Stell whispered 

“Okay.. Stay there” Pablo said

We inched closer and closer to the old, cracked house. It was covered with moss, dead grass and cobwebs. The white marble pillars were dusted and covered with mud. The iron gate was heavily rusted and crumbling under its own weight. 

Pablo stopped walking.

"Yo I'm out guys, ayoko na," He gasped.

"Ch-chicken," Josh managed to squeak out. He stopped just behind me. 

I kept going. 

"Woahh, Ken lang sakalam!!" Pablo and Josh whooped and hollered from behind me. 

I felt like the old house was breathing me in. I was nearly touching the gate with my outstretched hand.

"Ken, ken! Okay na! Tara na!" My friends tried to call me back to safety. 

“I’m almost near” I whispered.

“Tama na yan dre, halikana dito” Josh almost screaming 

“Ken.. Tara na! Tama na” Stell pleaded

“Wait, onti na lang.. malapit na” In a trance, I felt the icy iron bars in my fingers.

"Gotcha" I announced flatly. 

As soon as I walked backward I looked up and met the eyes of a tall dark figure hiding behind the cold bars. I was frozen where I stood, fear locking me in place. 

“Dre!!” Pablo screams

I heard my friends calling me and run away behind me. A gust of chilling wind blew the gate open and threw me backward into the dead grass. 

The figure drifted in the direction of my fleeing friends. I briefly caught the scene from my upside down view before I passed out.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by soft silky satin. The dark was only illuminated by a single candle's flickering light. It didn't feel nearly as cold as before, in fact, it felt warm. 

My eyes followed the light to the holder of the candle; the dark figure from before. I bolted upright where I sat.

"Please, remain calm," he said with a soothing voice. The soft candle light lit up his handsome face.

He had pale skin, dark long hair just above his shoulders, almond-shaped eyes, and what looked like dried blood surrounding his full lips.

"Si-sino ka?" I choked out.

"Justin" he gently replied. 

His voice was helping me stay calm. My heart rate rested and I relaxed into the satin sheets of the bed I was lying in.

"Yung mga kaibigan ko. A-Anong ginawa mo-" I quipped.

"Drank them. And yes. Wala na sila kung hinahanap mo" he wiped at his bloodied mouth with the back of his hand.

"ANO?? A-Ako, bakit hindi mo na lang din ako kinag—"

"Tumahimik ka" he pressed a cold finger to my quivering lips. 

“Walang nagtatangkang makalapit dito. Tinawag mo ko”He looked deeply into my eyes, kneeling beside me.

“Ako?”

“Oo, ikaw. I haven't felt a calling as strong as your own in over a hundred years." He cupped my face in his hands and stroked his thumbs over my cheeks. 

My eyes moved from his piercing eyes down to his lips. I was captivated. Fuck! Why is he so handsome

‘May ganito bang kagwapong maligno? multo o aswang ba yan’ sa isip isip ko

Pero hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa utak ko but I leaned into him and pressed my lips into his. I was met with his icy cold lips and a deep sigh that must have been held back for ages.

“Hmmm..”

He returned my kiss with vigor; he kissed with intense pressure and desperation. I took his face in my hands as he had mine. 

Justin got up from the ground and straddled me as I laid in his bed, careful not to break our lips apart.

I gently ran my fingers through his locks and gently grabs its softness.

His hands traveled down my face to my neck. One stayed there applied with a light pressure while the other continued down my chest and stomach. 

“Ahh.. hmm”

I gasped into him when his fingers sent chills throughout my body. He slid his cold hand underneath my t-shirt and brushed it across my skin teasingly. 

His hand made its way down to the button of my jeans and popped it open. He pulled down my zipper and reached into my boxers.

I jumped at his cold touch and gasped again. "Ahhh.. ang init ng pakiramdam mo," he cooed. 

“Ughh.. Ahhh..”

I bit my lip and let out a moan as he wrapped his hand around my member and began to stroke it. My hands found their place at the back of his head. 

My hips began to buck into Justin's hand meeting his stroking rhythm. We locked eyes as he milked moan after moan out of me. 

There was such a strong hunger in his stare. He broke away to pull down my pants the rest of the way. He briefly stood just above me to remove his own and added them to the growing heap on the ground.

He straddled me again in the bed and we took hold of each other's members. 

"Mm, I can't get enough of this heat," he growled. He kissed into my neck as we jacked off each other's member between our bodies pressed together. 

I thought I was going to lose it, but it was too soon. I wanted more; I wanted him. Soft moans are emanating from his lips as I kiss his neck with butterfly kisses and let my hand rove around his cold body

"I want you," we whispered in unison.

He met my gaze again and sat up. "Spit," Justin ordered softly, holding his palm to my lips. 

I did as I was told and he lathered it into my member. I bit my lip and moaned at the sensation and the anticipation. 

“Fuck, Justin”

When he was satisfied with the lubrication, he positioned himself over my member, tease his entrance with my headcock and gently pressed me into his hole. 

“Ahhh..”

We groaned together, his overpowering mine. Justin rested his hands on my chest and stroked toward my collar bones to support himself. 

My own hands found their place on Justin’s hips. Once he had me all the way inside his ass, our lips met in a panting kiss. I felt like I was about to cum already.

I kiss him deeply. He responds instantly while I caress his back. He presses his cold body against mine, and I wrap him in my arms. I breathe into him, but gently and very controlled. He shivers and increases the passion in his kiss.

“Ang sarap ng pakiramdam ng init mo..” He whispers

I moved one hand onto Justin's member and began stroking vigorously. He finally started moving against my cock. 

“Ahh.. Fuck, you felt so good”

His ass slapped against my body. He moved his lips down to my neck again, freeing my mouth to release my moans into the room, joining the rest of our sounds echoing throughout the old house walls. 

“I’m close J-Justin.. ahhh” I whimper 

With each pump of my cock inside Justin's ass, I was closer and closer to a burning orgasm.

Until his lips on my neck suddenly became his teeth piercing my flesh. Fear began to course through me as well as the brink of orgasm. 

“AHHHHH... F-Fuckkk..” I screamed my lungs out

My blood spilled onto my neck, and my cum shot through Justin's insides. I cried out in both agony and pleasure. 

My hands grasped at his back, my fingers digging into the loose fabric of his shirt. I felt my life slipping away from me as well as my blood, both trickling down the throat of the vampire. 

The fluttering candle lit stone ceiling was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

“Ken! Ken! Dre gising” Pablo slapping my cheek lighty

“Ken gising!” I heard stell voice

I slowly opened my eyes

“Ken? Puta nahimatay ka kanina! Ilang oras ka ding nawalan ng malay! Sabi naman namin kase sa’yo okay na, nagpatuloy kapa!” Josh almost screaming

When I recover from faiting I had a pounding headache. 

“Puta ang sakit ng ulo ko. Na saan tayo? Nakita ko sya”

“Sino?”

“Si Justin”

“Justin?”

“Yung bampira na nakatira sa lumang bahay”

“Tsk tara na nga. It was just a joke, hindi totoo yun! sabi sabi lang yun ng mga matatanda” Josh exclaimed

“Pero..” 

“Tara na, madaling araw na” Pablo said

“Sandli Ken” Stell

“Bakit?”

“Yung leeg mo”

“Ano?” I asked and automatically touched my neck

“May dugo”


End file.
